


valentine

by mihaly



Series: (hhh)eoy [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, M/M, Riding, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5503667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihaly/pseuds/mihaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Alexander spend their first Valentine's Day together.</p><p>a Lams College AU fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know it's Christmas. No, I don't care. Maybe I'll write a Christmas fic on Christmas. But first, have a Valentine's Day fic! Someone suggested it as a prompt, so I paired it with a couple other prompts, and voila! Here it is.
> 
> If you haven't read [(hamilton has his) eyes on you](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5257604/chapters/12131144), I highly recommend you read that first. There's some stuff that's mentioned in this fic that might not make sense if you haven't read it. (Good example: Hercules & Eliza is a thing and they are super cute.)
> 
> This fic takes place between the end of '(hhh)eoy' and '[cough](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5438555)'.
> 
> Enjoy!

Holidays had a habit of sneaking up on Alexander Hamilton.

It wasn’t so much that he didn’t enjoy them because he was a huge fan of Christmas. Even though he spent the last six Christmases with different foster families, Alex really enjoyed learning everyone’s different traditions and spending the day with a family that was partly his. Christmas should have been a huge bummer since none of his families had money (they were foster families for heaven’s sake). Most of the time, Alex just got a new pair of jeans, a set of pens, and a stack of notebooks. But it was the simplicity of the gifts that he loved. His families knew him well enough to know exactly what he needed for the year. The love he felt around Christmas made him watch the calendar in anticipation for the day to come.

Alex looked forward to Christmas.

He completely forgot about Valentine’s Day.

To be fair, Alex had never dated anyone around Valentine’s Day. Somehow every person he had a relationship with managed to either start dating him out of the Valentine’s Day window or break-up with him right before. He had avoided the heart-shaped boxes of chocolates, the pink decorations, the sappy Hallmark cards.

But this year he had the beautiful John Laurens and no plans in how to celebrate their love.

Sure, they’d only been dating for less than a month. But Alex needed to make sure their first Valentine’s Day was memorable. He wanted to do it right because John deserved the most perfect Valentine’s Day ever.

Unfortunately, it was February 13th and Alex was running out of time.

The card aisle at the drug store looked like it had been ransacked. Most of the card slots were empty and the remaining cards didn’t fully encapsulate exactly how Alex felt about John. Nothing said, ‘I love you, my dearest Laurens, and will until the end of time itself. There is no person who can keep me from you. Also, your body is amazing and I really really really want Valentine’s sex.’

“You know you can write your poetry to John’s cock inside the card, right,” Lafayette sighed heavily. They leaned against the opposite shelves, their arms crossed, watching Alex ponder the puny amount of remaining Valentine’s Day cards.

“I know, I know,” Alex said, annoyed. They had been perusing the nearly empty holiday aisle for nearly two hours and both Lafayette and Alex’s patience for each other had worn thin.

“Whatever you get him will make John very, very happy,” they reminded Alex for the fourth time. “So s'il vous plaît, let’s _go._ This is all depressing me.”

“I understand that you don’t have anyone for Valentine’s Day,” Alex snapped, “but you’re the one who agreed to come with me. So _quit bitching_.” Lafayette let out an audible groan, and then pushed the button on a pair of stuffed kissing teddy bears. They let out a loud kissing noise that made Alex bristle. When they finished with a cutesy ‘I love you’, Lafayette pressed the button again.

And again.

And again.

And again—

“ENOUGH.” Alex spun on his heel, grabbed the stuffed bears, and threw them on the floor. Lafayette barely moved, only a smirk appeared on his lips. Alex closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“You should have done this earlier,” Lafayette stated simply.

Alex _knew_ he should have done it earlier. He _knew_ he should have made reservations the moment he and John started dating. He _knew_ he should have done his shopping and gift planning weeks ago. He _knew_ he shouldn’t have waited.

“ _I know, Lafayette_ ,” Alex replied hotly. “How about instead of standing there, you actually help me—“

“Oh, Alexander!”

As if God himself answered Alex’s own personal prayer, Eliza Schuyler wandered toward them with a small basket of goodies from the neighboring holiday aisle.

“I thought that was you yelling,” she said, trying not to laugh. “What’s going on?”

“Hamilton forgot Valentine’s Day was tomorrow,” Lafayette said apathetically as they pulled out their phone to check Facebook.

“Alexander!” Eliza scolded. “How could you forget Valentine’s Day was tomorrow?”

“What did Hamilton forget now?” Hercules asked as he rounded the corner, carrying a large discounted heart-box of chocolates. He looped an arm around Eliza’s shoulders and she loosely tangled her fingers with his. Alex groaned loudly.

“Seriously? Was everyone invited to remind me what a terrible boyfriend I am?” Alex complained.

“Do you want me to call John so he can chastise you as well?” Lafayette asked teasingly.

“No,” Alex said sharply. “Do not call John.”

He was getting a headache. This was turning into an unmitigated disaster. How could he forget Valentine’s Day? A day that strictly exists to celebrate love and support Hallmark?

“What did you have in mind for him, Alexander?” Eliza asked curiously.

“I don’t know,” Alex said, anguished. “Dinner? Movie? Card? Chocolates?”

The looks both Eliza and Hercules gave him made each suggestion sound more pathetic than the last.

“You’re joking, right?” Hercules questioned worriedly. “I mean, you’ve texted _me_ out of the blue just to talk about John and how wonderful he is.”

“And he’s almost forwarded me John’s dick pics just to brag,” Lafayette chimed in.

“But you also want them,” Eliza corrected them.

“Well, with the way he talks about it, of course I want to see the photos!” they said defensively.

Alex collapsed to the floor, his back against the shelves and his hands in his hair. What was he going to do? He wanted to make Valentine’s Day memorable and perfect for John who had never celebrated the holiday with a significant other before. Not only was Alexander John’s first boyfriend, but he was about to be John’s first boyfriend to fuck up Valentine’s Day.

“Alexander, get off the floor. You’re being a child,” Eliza chided.

Hercules sighed and reluctantly knelt down next to Alex. Eliza did not seem thrilled that he was joining Alex on the floor.

“Do you know what I’m getting Eliza for Valentine’s Day?” Hercules whispered to him. Alex shook his head. “I’m getting her this box of chocolates. And I’m going to order like, a hundred dollars of dim sum from her favorite restaurant and we’re going to eat it in my room while watching _Star Wars_ in machete order because I know she’s been dying to do that.”

Alex waited for Hercules to continue before asking, “That’s it?”

That didn’t seem like enough. Eliza deserved to be flown to Paris or Rome or Athens and be treated to a beautiful meal and a walk along a famous waterway. A movie marathon and dim sum was disappointing to Alex.

“That, my friend, is it,” Hercules confirmed. “And you know what? She’s going to love it. Because it’s personal. I mean, if you and I were dating, I wouldn’t do that with you. I would like, take you to a book reading where you could yell at the writer for an hour.”

“I wouldn’t do that—“

“Dude, John showed me that YouTube video.”

Alex pouted. Damn that John Laurens.

“Just think of something personal that John would love. It doesn’t have to cost a million dollars or be super Valentine’s-y. It just has to come from the heart. Alright?” Hercules held out his fist and Alex couldn’t help but bump it.

Together, they got off the floor. Alex looked to Lafayette, who was texting someone at the time. Someone special, apparently, by the way they were shyly biting their bottom lip. Maybe Lafayette wouldn’t be alone for Valentine’s Day after all.

Hercules pulled an arm around Eliza’s waist and he kissed her chastely on the lips. She smiled sweetly, her eyes full of warm affection. Alex averted his eyes. As much as he wanted to say he was happy for them, and he was, he still had some lingering feelings for Eliza. In a perfect world, Alex would date both John and Eliza and everything would be complete. But in this world, Alex could barely remember Valentine’s Day for just John and recently almost burned their dorm room down through sheer carelessness. He was in no way fit to balance two relationships and being a person with obligations. John also wasn’t one to share, which suited Alexander just fine.

Hercules was a good fit for Eliza. He really cared for her and was one of the few people Alex trusted in this world. Besides, they were adorable together and Alex could raise a glass to that.

He quickly skimmed the cards again, as if a new card he hadn’t agonized over had appeared. Alas, all the cards were the same. He sighed again.

“Don’t get him a card, man,” Hercules suggested as he took Eliza’s hand. “Personalize. Remember what I told you.” He winked as he led Eliza out of the aisle.

“Goodbye, Alexander! And good luck!” she called, then disappeared around the corner.

Lafayette sighed laboriously as they pocketed their phone.

“Who were you texting?” Alex asked nosily, trying to catch a glimpse of the screen.

“A boy,” Lafayette replied nonchalantly. Alex cooed teasingly.

“Do I know him?”

“Uh, no,” they answered shortly. “You don’t know him.”

Alex watched Lafayette peculiarly. It wasn’t like them to be so hush-hush about cute boys. Hell, Lafayette brought up John’s cock in conversation more than Alex did. He’d have to find out more details later.

“Okay,” Alex said, eying them carefully.

Lafayette stood upright, shoving their hands in their coat pockets.

“Did you decide on something?” they asked.

Alex glanced around. He felt it necessary to get _something_ since they spent the better part of an afternoon in this one aisle. Out of remorse, Alex picked up the kissing bears he threw on the floor earlier.

“This,” Alex resigned. Lafayette tsk’ed at him.

“John’s going to _hate_ that.”

“I know,” he agreed. “But I think I have a better idea.”

* * *

 

John sat in anxious anticipation in the passenger seat of Alex’s car as they cruised down the exit ramp into the city. Their college was located about 45 minutes from the nearest big city, just far enough to make going to the mall a day-long excursion. When Alex mentioned that he was taking John into the city for Valentine’s Day, John assumed they were going to the mall. It made him excited, since John loved shopping for anything and everything, but when they passed the exit for the mall, his excitement turned to nerves.

“Where are you taking me?” John asked.

Alex smirked. He came up with the idea when he got back to the room and saw his boyfriend sitting at his desk.

“You’ll see,” Alex answered.

John nervously fingered the wrapped gift in his lap. Since they were spending the entire day in the city, John brought it along to give to Alex at dinner. It was wrapped pristinely, the small sparkly hearts made Alex smile. He pictured John standing at a counter, asking a young woman to wrap a present for his baby girl, and guessing he meant girlfriend. (John denied any type of exchange like that happened.)

They turned into the parking lot and John sat straight up in his seat, his eyes wide with surprise.

“Alexander!“ John gasped. “You didn’t!”

“I did,” Alex smiled. John hollered with joy.

**CITY AQUARIUM – VALENTINE’S DAY “SWIM WITH THE TURTLES” ‘SHELLEBRATION’**

John held a hand over his mouth. Tears clung to the corners of his eyes. Alex pulled the car into a parking spot and parked.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, John.”

John grabbed at Alex across the console and kissed him fiercely, holding his face between his palms. Alex felt warmth all the way down to his toes. He gently rubbed John’s ear with his thumb, letting his boyfriend take and take. When he felt John’s tongue licking its way into his mouth, Alex had to pull back.

“I love you, John,” Alex chuckled, “but we’re going to have to stop if you actually want to go inside.” John laughed.

“I love you so much, baby girl,” John said tenderly. He kissed Alex one more time before unbuckling his seatbelt and climbing out of the car. They covered Alex’s present with a blanket and headed inside to the aquarium.

* * *

 

The aquarium was enormous. Enormous tanks of aquatic life circled them, reaching from floor to ceiling. The deep blue water reflected beautifully in John’s bright eyes as he gazed with childlike wonder at the animals around them.

Alex tucked his hands in his pockets and watched John follow a smalltooth sawfish surf through the waters. He smiled at his boyfriend’s antics, pressing his palms and nose against the glass, mirroring the small children on either side of them. He hung back, allowing John to fully take in all the glory of the aquarium.

“Alexander! Look!” John pointed at something in the tank, though Alex wasn’t quite sure what.

“I see it, John!” Alex nodded back. John sighed happily and returned to Alex, standing very close. He could read John’s face clear as day and he glanced down at his lips. His heart skipped a beat as John leaned in and kissed him. It was their first kiss in public where other people could clearly see them. It was amazing that a mere three weeks ago this would have terrified John, but here they were: kissing in an aquarium on Valentine’s Day.

John’s fingers drifted into his pockets to draw his hands out and lace their fingers together. Alex smiled as John drew back.

“I love you,” John murmured.

“I love you too,” Alex replied.

They stood there for a moment, the swell of aquarium visitors swirling around them, and took in each other. Alex fed off John’s happiness. While he was fairly indifferent to aquatic life most days, today Alex was the ocean’s second biggest fan.

“Are you ready for the main event?” Alex asked.

“Is it really that time already?” John said, checking the time on his watch. Alex led John, still holding his hand, toward the presentation room where the turtle exhibit was being held. John stayed close, his shoulder bumping with Alex’s with every step.

“How did you get these tickets anyway?” John inquired. “They were sold out like, two months ago.”

“Oh, one of the girls in the Senate,” he answered. “Her dad’s on the board of directors. She was a big fan of you at the election party and was more than happy to help.”

“Well, tell her I’m a big fan of hers now, too,” John laughed.

They gave their tickets to the door attendant and wandered into the presentation room where there were tanks for ‘close encounters’, or being able to pet and touch the animals. All the tanks were filled with turtles and tortoises of all sizes, all available for closer inspection.

John squeezed his hand and tugged Alex toward the closest tank where a 100 year old tortoise was being kept. The bright, unending smile on John’s lips confirmed that this was indeed the Valentine’s Day idea Hercules meant. He began babbling every fact he knew about this tortoise, a famous one named Percival, and Alex nodded along, trying to keep up.

The biologist in the enclosure who was speaking to a group of children turned to them. He was pretty cute, John’s type definitely. As he approached them at the low enclosure wall, Alex slung an arm low around John’s waist and kissed his cheek. John hummed happily under the attention.

“Hey!” the biologist greeted. “Do you want to come in an meet him?”

Alex could feel John’s excitement vibrating through his whole body.

“Oh my god _yes_ ,” John gasped as he followed the biologist into the space with the tortoise. Alex wasn’t sure he’d ever seen John so happy.

The day progressed much of the same. John led Alex around to each and every space and rattled off all of his knowledge on every turtle. More cute biologists invited John into the enclosures, but every time he was in there, he gave Alex the same sunny smile, his eyes only for him. Alex couldn’t help himself and snapped several dozen photos of John in his element. A few times Alex ventured in as well and they got a picture of both of them with small, rare turtles the size of their palms.

By closing time, Alex had close to a hundred photos of their day together. He swiped through them as they ascended the escalator to the parking lot. While he didn’t have a lot of money, he spent what he could getting John a cute commemorative stuffed turtle that John was currently hugging tightly to his chest with one hand as he held Alex’s hand with the other.

“Look,” Alex said, showing John the photo of him, Percival, and the biologist, the biggest smile of the day.

“He’s gorgeous, isn’t he?”

“The biologist?” Alex asked nervously.

“No! Well, yes, but he mentioned his wife who showed us the tiny turtles, so you can stop with whatever is happening right now,” John said firmly. “And no, Percival is gorgeous. Look at the markings on his shell.”

Alex exhaled, letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. He tried to figure out the markings John was talking about. But John was leaning in so gently and kissing him so tenderly. The butterflies in Alex’s stomach fluttered wildly at the sweetness of the kiss. Normally, John gave him these kisses in the privacy of their room and then would fuck him senseless, so Alex might have been having a bit of a response. And John _knew_ what these kisses did to him. He was putty in his hands.

He reluctantly pulled back and coughed in a poor attempt to get his body under control. John bit his lip and blushed. Alex could tell he was feeling the same way. They stepped off the escalator and exited the aquarium into the chilly February day.

His stomach growled. John chuckled. They had skipped lunch in favor of the shorter line at the IMAX theatre.

“Is my baby girl hungry?” John asked lowly in Alexander’s ear. He whined. That question _did_ things to him.

“Alright, Alexander,” John laughed, then spoke quietly. “Let’s get dinner, then we can go home so I can feed you.”

Alex’s knees quite literally did buckle a little. He had to grab John to keep him upright. John pulled at his waist.

“Alexander?” he asked, concerned. “Are you alright?”

His heart hammered in his chest.

“Jesus fucking Christ, John. You need to not say things like that in public,” Alex warned. “How did you get so filthy?” John leaned over and kissed his ear.

“You’re very inspiring, Alexander Hamilton.”

* * *

 

After making out in the car for a considerable amount of time while still parked at the aquarium, John directed them to a Caribbean restaurant for dinner. Alex was touched by the thought. It was a surprise that the restaurant had availability so late, though John admitted that when he went to the bathroom at the aquarium, he called and made a reservation. He may have also slipped the host a fifty when they arrived.

They were nestled in a corner booth, the dim lights and cabana-style decorations surrounding them on all sides. The decorations were tacky, yes, but Alex was excited nonetheless. He hadn’t had good Caribbean food since his mother passed away 6 years ago. None of his foster families bothered to learn to make it since he wasn’t going to be with them for very long. John, on the other hand, wasn’t used to spicy foods. His palate was refined to tamer American fare, mostly tasteless with very little kick to it. So Alex was impressed when John insisted on ordering the same thing Alex did: extra spicy jerk chicken.

“It’s going to be really spicy, John darling,” Alex cautioned him.

“I can handle it,” John said defensively. “It’s your favorite dish and I don’t want to be that boyfriend who picks off his boyfriend’s plate.” Alex wrapped an arm around John’s shoulders and pulled him close. He kissed John’s cheek and John gave a small smile. He turned to look at Alex and kiss him sweetly on the lips.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Alexander,” John whispered.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, John,” Alex echoed.

John reached beside him and grabbed Alex’s gift from the bench. He passed the sparkly gift to Alex who held it preciously in his hands.

“Here,” he said firmly. “This is for you.”

Alex knew he was getting a gift, but he still felt odd not having one for John. He insisted the aquarium visit was the best present Alex could have ever given him and that any gift he gave Alex would pale in comparison. Part of Alex felt bad, though, because John was spending actual money on him. He was paying for dinner, he paid for this gift. Alex just cashed in a favor for a girl who he was pretty sure fantasized about him and John having sex.

“Open it!” John urged politely. He wrapped a hand high around Alex’s thigh as Alex slid his fingers along the paper, tearing at the flimsy tape. Underneath the paper was a plain brown box with no adornments or logos. He set the box on the table and lifted the lid. John squeezed his leg affectionately as he watched him expectantly.

Inside, there was a large leather-bound journal with his signature etched in gold on the bottom right corner of the cover. Beside it was a set of forest green fountain pens and a speckled quill.

It was the most beautiful gift Alexander had ever received.

He ran a finger across the leather cover, feeling the softness under his skin. He examined his signature and wondered what document John pulled it from. And the pens – the pens! Alex had always wanted a set of fountain pens to make him feel like a _real_ writer. Someone who _really_ labored over his words instead of some hackjob with a cheap ballpoint pen.

“Open the cover,” John murmured and Alex obeyed. He pulled the journal out of the box and really felt the weight and thickness of it in his hands. If he was careful, he could make this journal last. Alex opened the cover and there on the inside of the front cover was a handwritten note from John.

 

> _To my Alexander-_
> 
> _I love you with all of my heart and I am so lucky to have found you._
> 
> _Yr affectionate Laurens_

Alex wasn’t one to cry, but here he was, with tears springing to his eyes at the utter thoughtfulness of his incredible boyfriend. Beside him, John smiled and pressed his forehead against Alex’s temple, kissing his tears from his cheek.

“I love it,” Alex whispered. “I love you so much.”

He slowly turned and kissed John again, long and languidly. Alex didn’t know it was possible to love someone so much and to be constantly surprised by them. He cradled John’s face in his palm, keeping him close, because Alex was not prepared to stop kissing this man come hell or high water.

Their server coughed, effectively breaking them apart. Alex pecked John one more time.

“I love you,” he said again for good measure.

“I love you too, baby girl,” John replied.

“Your jerk chicken, gentlemen.” The server carefully placed the hot plates in front of each of them. She placed a few side dishes on the table: some plantains, corn on the cob, fried yucca, rice and beans. With a polite, kind smile, she added, “Enjoy. And happy Valentine’s Day, guys.”

Within seconds they were digging into their food. Alex was in heaven. Not only did this taste like his mother’s cooking, but it might have been better. The chicken was tender and exactly how spicy Alex liked it.

Alex watched John gingerly take a testing bite of his chicken. He chewed slowly, taking in the flavor. Alex knew the moment the spice hit John’s palate because his boyfriend was grabbing for his water and gulping it down.

“A little spicy?”

“Holy shit, Alexander!” John swore. “How is your mouth _not_ on fire right now?”

“Home field advantage,” Alex smirked. “Do you not like it? Do you want to order something else? I understand if you don’t want it. If it’s too spicy for you.”

John considered his plate for a moment, then picked up his fork and knife and cut off a larger piece.

“No, I love it,” he said, his voice firm. “I think I just need to get used to the spice.”

John drank 9 glasses of water at dinner. Alex knew John hated how spicy it was but was finishing it due to some obligation to enjoy part of his boyfriend’s heritage and culture. He also knew he finished the plate because Alex wouldn’t have let him hear the end of it if he ordered something milder. And John was right about that.

The server dropped off the check and John refused to let Alex look at it. He held onto the check with his card until the server came back to take it from John’s hands herself.

They walked back to Alex’s car, hand in hand, letting their clasped hands sway playfully between them. No words were spoken, but John’s blissful smile was enough for Alex. His navy peacoat so perfectly fit his body and with his white scarf tucked into the V and his hair so perfectly tied back, John looked like every model Alexander dreamed about. He appeared as though he was just lifted from a high fashion magazine. His skin was kissed by the warm, amber light of the streetlamp with his freckles just so delicately gracing his features.

When they reached the car, John realized Alex was staring at him.

“What?” John chuckled. Alex pulled John close and gently pushed him back against the car. He leaned against John, allowing his whole torso to press against his boyfriend. John looped his arms around Alex’s neck, his fingers threading through Alex’s loose locks. Alex rested his hand low on John’s back and pulled his groin in to meet his, letting John feel just how drunk he was on him. His other hand clutched at his gift box at his side.

“Mm, Alexander…” John purred. Alex leaned in and kissed John. They shared several hot, open mouth kisses before Alex licked his way into John’s mouth and he tasted the lingering flavor of the dinner they just shared. John slid his tongue along Alex’s, mirroring the heat and intensity Alex was giving him.

John groaned and Alex could feel the sound reverberate against his chest. He could feel John getting hard against him. He could feel John getting wild and restless in his arms. His breath was coming fast and his mouth was getting hungrier. Alex ground his erection against John’s and his mind went foggy.

Reluctantly, Alex drew back. He rested his forehead against John’s, their noses brushing together. John kissed him a couple more times, a few chaste pecks to his lips.

“Fuck you feel so good,” John breathed. “God, I love you so much.” Alex’s chest tightened.

“Get in the car,” Alex commanded hoarsely. He looked at John clearly and the message was received. John nodded hurriedly and Alex opened the passenger door for John to climb in. Alex rushed around the car to the driver’s side and got in, crammed his keys in the ignition, and they sped off down the street.

John was testing Alex’s ability to drive by leaning over the console and breathing hot in Alex’s ear as he rubbed at Alex’s cock through his jeans. Alex desperately drove through the city, looking for any empty parking lot or dark alleyway he could find. They hit a stop light and Alex couldn’t help himself but turn his head and kiss John fiercely, his energy multiplied by the pressure on his groin.

A horn honked behind them. Alex regained enough composure to start driving again, but his desperation grew when he glanced over to see John palming himself, the long, hard line of his cock visible in his jeans. Alex whined because _why couldn’t he find a place to park and fuck his boyfriend_.

As if God heard his plea, lo and behold there was a dark vacant lot behind a closed Laundromat on the right. Alex sped in, threw the car into park, and shut off the lights. John was all but climbing over the console, frantically trying to get in Alex’s lap. Alex kissed him, pushing him back into his seat.

“Back,” Alex murmured against John’s lips. “Backseat.”

“ _Yes,_ ” John moaned. He sat back as Alex unbuckled himself and awkwardly climbed between the seats to the backseat. Alex settled against the bench and John followed. As soon as he was through, John straddled Alex’s lap and ground his hard cock against Alex’s as he kissed him hungrily. Alex grabbed at John’s ass and squeezed, drawing a shiver out of John.

“Fuck, baby girl.”

“Yeah, yes, that,” Alex babbled.

“Is that what you want?” John asked wickedly.

“Yes.”

“What do you want, baby girl?”

“I want you to fuck me.”

“How?”

“I want to ride you,” Alex whined. “I want to ride your _fucking huge_ cock.”

“Of course you do,” John teased. “You just can’t get enough of my _big_ _thick_ _cock_ , can you?”

“Never,” he breathed. “Never, never, never.”

John pulled off his coat and Alex went to work on his own. In no time, they were both naked from the waist up. Alex ran his hands over John’s chest, drinking in his gorgeous body. It should have come to no surprise that John, the man who loved exercise, was so well toned, but _god_ did it feel unbelievable every time. This body wanted _him_.

John shifted off Alex’s lap, sitting next to him and quickly undoing his jeans. Alex followed suit, trying to get himself naked as fast as possible. He glanced next to him and watched as John pulled down his underwear. His cock sprung free, the head glistening with pre-come. Alex moaned. He was halfway through pulling off his own underwear when he couldn’t help himself but lean over and take the head of John’s cock in his mouth.

“Holy shit, Alexander,” John cursed, leaning back and placing a hand on the back of Alex’s head. He licked at the slit of John’s dick and drew a whine out of him. “Yeah, baby girl, you really love sucking dick, don’t you?”

Alex moaned.

John shifted uncomfortably, trying to reach his coat without having to disturb Alex. Their clothes puddled in the footwells of the backseat in a haphazard pile, so the search for his coat proved to be a little harder than John anticipated. It had landed on the far end behind the driver’s seat and as John leaned, Alex pulled his legs, forcing John to lie down against the seat. He stayed hunched over, still licking and sucking at John’s cock as John rifled through his coat pockets for a condom and lube.

“Got it,” John said victoriously, then a hand threaded back through his hair as John said reverently, “Fuck, look at you, Alexander.” A sight he must have been for John: his long, black hair draped around his face as he stared up at John through his long lashes with half of his thick cock down his throat. John pulled back Alex’s hair to get a better look at his face. Alex couldn’t help himself; he opened up his throat and took all of John in, drawing a choked sob from his boyfriend. “Oh my _god_ , baby girl. You’re so good at that.”

Alex slowly dragged his mouth off John’s cock, pulling off with a soft ‘pop’. John’s chest heaved for breath as Alex moved to straddle his lap with one leg folded on the seat and the other foot flat on the floor. John held the condom and lube loosely in his hand. Alex leaned down and kissed John softly, taking the items out of his grip.

Deftly, Alex tore open the condom wrapper and skillfully rolled it down on John’s cock as it rested against his ass. He squeezed the lube packet onto his fingers, letting the liquid drip onto John’s stomach. His abs flinched under the sudden chill and the muscles rippled under his skin. Alex’s mouth watered, wanting to lick at John’s stomach.

_Later, Alexander. Later._

He applied the lube liberally to John’s cock and a little bit to his own hole before lining John’s cock up, the head pressing against his entrance. John’s cock always felt so good, that first press inside, that glorious filling sensation. How Alex wished he could be filled by John all day—

“Wait!” John rasped, his fingers digging into Alex’s thighs. Alex’s stomach lurched.

“What? What’s wrong?”

“Don’t you need to, um—“ John waggled his fingers. Alex couldn’t help but smile.

“I actually prefer it this way,” Alex purred. He leaned down and kissed John sweetly. “I love being opened just by your cock.”

“Oh, yeah, okay,” John muttered. “I like that.

Alex chuckled as he got back into position, holding John’s cock against his hole. Gently, Alex lowered himself, the cockhead pushing inside his body. He whined loudly because the feeling of John’s thick cock splitting him open was just _so much_. John stared at him with admiration, his eyes sparkling in the dim light from the nearby street. He held his breath as he watched Alex lower himself completely, his cock completely engulfed by Alex’s tight heat.

Alex felt so _full_. He’d never get used to the feeling of John’s cock inside him. He squeezed around John who rolled his head back and moaned.

“Alexander, please—“

With that, he lifted himself up until only the head of John’s cock was inside him, then dropped all the way down.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” John growled, the words punched out of him. Alex smirked.

For Alex, riding cock was probably second to sucking dick or eating a girl out. He _loved it_. He loved being able to look down at his partner, seeing every expression and movement. He loved surprising them with changing the pace. It sounded so crude, but Alex _loved_ bouncing on a guy’s dick.

So that’s what he did.

He picked up the pace, riding John’s cock at a rapid clip. John’s fingers tightened on his thighs, his fingernails biting into Alex’s skin. Alex slid a hand into his hair and pulled it back and out of his face. He felt so sexy, completely on display for John from his face all the way down to his cock as it slapped against John’s stomach with every drop. It made him want to convince John to quit everything he ever did and spend all day every day fucking Alexander Hamilton. (They were pretty close as it were.)

The low roof in his car should have deterred Alex from moving so quickly and efficiently. It should have put a crick in his neck. But he loved it. It made him look down and focus on his boyfriend below him, slowly unraveling under his movements.

With a shaking hand, John grasped Alex’s dick and jerked him in time with Alex’s movements. Alex closed his eyes as he focused on the heat pooling in his groin. He was determined to make John come first. He knew John was close: his eyes had gone foggy and his mouth was slightly agape.

“C’mon, John,” Alex growled. “C’mon, come in me. C’mon baby, c’mon—“

John’s breath hitched and then he was tilting his head back, his cock pressed deep in Alex’s body as he came. Alex grinned wildly as he watched his boyfriend fall apart beneath him. He squeezed around John’s cock and John moaned brokenly, his fist restarting its efforts around Alex’s erection. Alex gently rode John, his cock lightly pushing against his prostate, as John milked his orgasm out of him. It was slow and warm and started at his toes, traveling up his body to his groin where he came messily on John’s fist and stomach.

He sighed happily as he sat down fully on John’s cock, keeping his softening dick inside him. John gazed at him sleepily, a light smile on his lips.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, sweetheart,” Alex said playfully. He squeezed John again, eliciting a choked gasp from him.

“You’re too good at this,” John said, shaking his head. Alex shrugged.

“It helps when you have a gorgeous boyfriend sex god.” John blushed. He then placed a hand on Alex’s stomach. Alex took that as a cue and he lifted himself off John. He’d never get used to the sudden shift from being _so_ full to so empty.

“I love you, Alexander,” John said clearly, reaching up and brushing at Alex’s hair, tucking it behind his ear. Alex ducked down and kissed John tenderly.

“I love you too, John Laurens,” he answered. John hummed contentedly against his lips.

“I hate to be that guy,” John began, “but I really want to get this condom off. And we should really think about heading home before the cops come.” Alex sighed heavily.

“I suppose.”

Alex shifted so John could get at his cock to pull off the condom. He tied it off and held it out for Alex.

“I don’t know what you want to do with that,” he grimaced. Alex held the end between his fingers, admiring the sheer amount of spunk contained within the latex. He needed to talk to John about going bareback. _Honestly_.

He didn’t have a trashcan in his car. Before he moved to college, Alex’s entire car was a trashcan. He specifically cleaned it out to fit all of his stuff to move and then cleaned it again for their date today. John knew how messy Alex could be, but leaving a used condom just hanging about?

Alex leaned over John, rolled the window down, and unceremoniously tossed the condom out the car window. John burst out laughing as Alex rolled the window back up.

“You’re so ridiculous,” John said.

“But you love it,” Alex said playfully.

“I do.” John looked at him with loving affection as he ran his hands up Alex’s thighs. Alex grabbed a sock from the floor and wiped down John’s stomach. Miraculously, he found the other one nearby and wadded them up together for laundry later.

Alex climbed off of John and let him sit up. He kissed him once more before they slid their clothes back on. The extra layer of warmth was almost suffocating. The car was steamed up from their backseat activities and the heat was still going since Alex left the car running the whole time. But it was _so_ worth it.

They used the doors to get back to the front seats, getting comfortable for the car ride home. Alex laced his fingers with John’s, then pulled out of the parking lot.

Companionable silence filled the car as Alex drove and John watched all the businesses pass by. When they hit the highway, John said, “You know, I’ve been wanting to have sex in that backseat since our undercover mission.”

“Me too!” Alex laughed. John joined him.

“Seriously?”

“Seriously,” Alex replied. “But I figured it wouldn’t be a good idea since Hercules and Eliza were with us.”

“And how cute are they? You’d never expect the two of them to get together, but here we are,” John said sweetly. “Eliza showed me these sewing patterns she got him for Valentine’s Day. Revolutionary War soldier costumes. How cool, right? And right up his alley.”

“Hercules told me about his plans for her today and let me tell you, they were perfect,” Alex stated firmly. “ _Perfect_.” John made a disagreeing noise.

“I think our Valentine’s Day was perfect,” he said, a teasing grin tugging at his lips as he glanced over at Alex. Alex nodded. 

“I completely agree, John. I completely agree.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Valentine's Day!
> 
> If you have any ideas for prompts or anything you'd like to see in this universe, please hit me up here or on my tumblr @alexanderssecretboyfriend. Thanks!
> 
> (Also, Ao3 somehow got rid of their pretty line breaks in the rich text editor, so please forgive me.)


End file.
